Academia de magia Obelisk
by Mizumaru6
Summary: Lily es una estudiante de 3er año de magia curativa. Ella se enamora de la mejor estudiante de la escuela la cual quiere obtener el titulo de maga oscura. Lo que lily no sabes es que alguien esta enamorada de ella, convirtiéndose en un trió amoroso.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA A TODOS NUEVAMENTE! en esta ocasión traigo una historia yuri, en ella las protagonistas son varias de mis cartas favoritas como lo son Injecction Fairy Lily, Eria the water charmer y Dark Magician Girl. espero que sea de su agrado y dejen sus comentarios. **

**por ultimo dedico esta esta historia a Odric Tasanto, se que amas el yuri linda y a estas personajes. y un saludo a Kida Luna Guerrera lunar.**

**PST: Todos los nombres que serán usados en este fic pertenecen a algún personaje de YU-GI-OH, YU-GI-OH GX Y YU-GU-OH 5DS. Para mas información, consulten en wikipedia vagos! **

**ATT Maestro Mizumaru**

* * *

_**Academia de magia Obeliks**_

Convirtiéndose

_**Capitulo 1: "De regreso a clases"**_

-Dios mira lo tarde que es! Apúrate Lily! -Era lo que decía mi pequeña amiga Eria-chan mientras corríamos entre los pasillos de la escuela. –Rayos Eria-chan… sabes que voy lo más rápido que puedo… no todos tienen un pequeño bastón ligero como tu… -Decía fatigada ya cansada. –eh! Pero si yo no tengo la culpa que mi mediador sea una enorme inyectadora! Dios a quien se le ocurre!

- **Bueno detengámonos** **esta escena un momento! **_**(sonido de aclaro de garganta)**_** …Hola! Mi nombre es Lily no les diré mi apellido por que no es importante … no es porque no me lo sepa… En fin… en que iba?... Mmm… este… se me olvido!**

_**( PIII)**__** -Eh Lily amor acabas de detener la historia y creo que estabas presentándote… o algo así **__** (PIII) **_

**-OH! Gracias director Mizumaru… como decía mi nombre es Lily, estudio en la escuela de magia y hechicería Obeliks, famosa por haber graduado grandes magos de la historia y ser el lugar más sagrado de **_**SpiritWorld. **_**Estoy cursando ya el 3er año de hechicería curativa. La pequeña de cabello azul es mi mejor amiga Eria-chan. Ella va en 2do en hechicería elemental su especialidad es el agua. Hoy es nuestro primer día clases este año. Y como se acaban de dar cuenta vamos tarde. Eria insiste que es culpa de mi mediador **_**Gran Nadel, **_**pero no lo creo… mmm, aunque tengo que admitir que una enorme inyectadora de 20 kilos no es muy portátil que digamos. Pero no es justo no todos tienen un ligero báculo que se puede llevar a todos lados sin preocuparte por una hernia... Bueno ese no era el punto. Por los momentos eso era todo lo que tengo que decir, que continúe la historia!**

-Sabes que no fui quien la escogió… - A gustitos tiene tu mama verdad? Quieres que te eche una mano? - me di cuenta del que me hablaba era el báculo de Eria-chan, su nombre era Gigobyte, era unos de los pocos mediadores que podía hablar ya que en su interior tenía un familiar. Cuando Eria-chan descubrió a que clase pertenecía Suijin-sama el guardián del agua se lo regalo como regalo de primer día en la escuela. Lo peor es que no desaprovechaba una oportunidad para jugar con mi paciencia. –cállate entrometido… a ver con qué piensas ayudarme? -ups! se me olvidaba que no tengo brazos jajajajaja. – se reía estruendosamente. –Lily por que no simplemente vuelas? Para eso son tus alas verdad? -LA muy boba se le olvido volar nuevamente jajajajaja. – oh no Lily! otra vez? -Claro que no!. –dije ofendida. – no es eso…. Es que leí las nuevas reglas y está prohibido volar o flotar en los pasillos. – oh es cierto… espera no fue por casualidad culpa de "ese" incidente? Con el director Torunka-sama? -mmm… -mi mente viajo hasta ese momento…

-_**1 año 2 meses 13 días y 4 horas atrás…**_

-SEÑORITA LILY! SE DA CUENTA DE QUE HA HECHO! ES QUE A CASO NO SE FIJA POR DONDE VA! - lo siento Ishizu-sensei! - POR DIOS A ATROPEYADO AL DIRECTOR Y LO HIZO CAER POR LA VENTANA! -Dijo horrorizada -disculpe! Disculpe! Es que no me di cuenta…. Es que voy muy tarde…. por eso iba tan rápido. – Decía desesperada. -Espero que el director este bien… -ESTAMOS EN UN 5TO PISO!

_**Hoy…**_

-mmm… no creo que sea por eso… es coincidencia… -Si claro y yo soy Yugi Muto… -Dijo con sarcasmo Gigobyte. –Quien es ese! -Ignóralo ve mucha televisión. Qué hora es? -Por el amor a RA! Ya son las 7 y 5! -no puede ser! Tenemos que apurarnos! - vamos muchachas muevan esas piernas! - cállate o te arrojo a los _Fera Imp! -_JA! Quisiera ver eso… -Eria-chan ignoro el último comentario. Las 2 subimos y bajamos las grandes escaleras de la escuela. Por un momento creí que nos habíamos perdido.

**Aunque este es mi 3er año aun no me memorizo los caminos. En el primer año me perdí 92 veces, una de ellas por 3 días. Tuvieron que mandar un escuadrón de hadas para buscarme, encontrándome bien metida en el bosque oscuro con una pequeña fogata y desmayada por el hambre… al año siguiente conocí a Eria-chan, fue amistad/amor a primera vista. Lo recuerdo como si fuera sido ayer.**

_**1 año 3 días y 7 horas y 40 minutos ataras…**_

-Pero que linda eres! Desde ahora serás mi mejor amiga! -QUE HACES SUELTAME PERVERTIDA! ESPERA NO TOQUE HAY!

_**Hoy…**_

Que buenos recuerdos, aun me duele el coscorrón que me dio después de eso… para ser bajita pega fuerte… -Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte golpe producido por un choque con algo que se me había atravesado en el camino. – HAY! Qué golpe. Me dije mientras me levantada y me sobaba el trasero debido a que caí sentada. –no te puedes fijar por dónde vas! -dijo una voz delicada al frente de mi. - disculpa es que estaba… - y ahí estaba, cabello rubio y largo, ojos verdes como esmeraldas. Piel blanca y mejillas sonrosadas… -Mana-sempai! Dijo Eria-chan sorprendida. Que hace por aquí? - iba a buscar la carpeta de asistencia en la dirección a Pegasus -sensei se le a olvidado y me ofrecí a buscarla. – decía mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo de su falda.

**Mana-san es la mejor estudiante de hechicería oscura. Aparte de ser bella ser buena en los deportes ser la presidenta estudiantil a si… y tener un espectacular cuerpo, trabaja para obtener el título del **_**Mago oscuro**_**, título que hace 4 años su hermano se había ganado. Y también quería ser reconocida como **_**La Maga oscura**_**. Tengo que admitirlo estoy profundamente e indudablemente enamorada de ella. Desde la primera vez que hable con ella Hace 2 años buscando un libro en la biblioteca. Desde esa ocasión no deje de pensar en ella, no podía sacármela de la cabeza. Y cada vez que la veo mi corazón late incontrolablemente.**

-Lo sentimos Mana sempai, vamos un poco retrasadas y por eso corríamos. Disculpe a Lily, suele ser torpe a veces. – no podía decir nada, al estar al frente de ella los nervios me atacaban y perdía la habilidad de hablar y por ende no podía disculparme personalmente, cosa que Eria-chan sabia y por eso ella lo hacía. –no se preocupen esto suele pasar. –dijo ella con un tono agradable. -Pero es mejor que se apresuren las clases comenzaran en…. 3 minutos. – dijo ella en un tono agradable. Eria asintió la cabeza me agarro de un brazo y seguimos nuestro camino. En ese momento pensaba en lo tonta que había quedado al frente de mana-san. – a lo mejor ni le gustan las pelirrojas. -Dije en voz baja. –dijiste algo? - no olvídalo. -Unos pasillos más adelante nos separamos y cada quien fue hasta su salón de clases.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2: "Palabras indebidas"**_

Llegue a clases por fin pero con 10 minutos de retraso, suficientes para que no me dejen entrar a clases, peor aún la primera materia del día era historia mágica que la daba Ishizu-sensei.

– AH…! Buenos días sensei, podría pasar? - dije nerviosa al ver que la profesora me miraba con el ceño fruncido y sosteniendo el lápiz con tanta fuerza que podría partirlo. Todos los alumnos del salón fijaron su mirada hasta donde yo estaba.

–Que sorpresa… la señorita Lily llegando tarde… -dijo con un tono fuerte. –cual fue el problema ahora? Choco contra alguien en el pasillo? Y lo hizo caer por las escaleras o la ventana? -el salón estallo a carcajada.–me puse colorada por la vergüenza y el enojo.

**Bien ella es Ishizu sensei, es la vice directora y también da la clase de **_**historia de la magia**_**, aburrida si me lo pregunta… verán yo no soy pan de devoción para esta sensei, es mas no le caigo muy bien… es más si fuera por ella me fuera mandado a ejecutar!, es estúpido no sé por qué, solo se queja de mi una y otra vez, me dice cosas como: **

**-"SEÑORITA LILY ES DE MALA EDUCACION NO PRESTAR ATENCION MIENTRAS LE HABLAN" **

**-"SEÑORITA LILY NO ESCUCHA LO QUE LE ESTOY DICIENDO?"**

**-"SELORITA LILY NO SE DUERMA EN MI CLASE!"**

**-"SEÑORITA LILY SU MEDIADOR DO ES PARA USARLO COMO TENEDOR"**

**-"SEÑORITA LILY QUIEN LE DIJO QUE PODIA VER LA ROPA INTERIOR DE SUS COMPAÑERAS?"**

**-"SEÑORITA LILY ESTOS SON BAÑOS PRIVADOS INDIVIDUALES NO BAÑOS GRUPALES!"**

**-"SEÑORIA LILY A DONDE CARAMBAS PIENSA QUE VA CON ESA MUCHACHA DE PRIMERO AMARRADA EN SU ESPALDA Y CON UNA CINTA EN LA BOCA!"**

**-señorita Lily! Señorita Lily! Señorita Lily! ven puras tonterías… no me deja en paz! Es como si me la tuviera montada. **

**(Piiiit) Mmm… Lily bonita, y por qué no dejas de hacer todas esas tonterías y haces las cosas como son?(piiit)**

**-que aburrido seria eso Mizumaru director… con razón usted no es protagonista en ningún fic!**

**(Piiit) espera yo soy el creador de esto no deberías…**

**-Si ya ya ya, lo que digas…. En que iba? Mmm… aaaah… etoooo… ves me perdí otra vez!**

… **(Suspiro) por el amor****haruhi suzumiya! no se por qué hago esto… hablabas de Ishizu (piiit)**

**-ah si! (sonido de aclaro de garganta) bueno y como decía por eso no le caigo bien, bueno continuamos la historia**

–esta vez no tire a nadie por la ventana. -dije con voz muy baja.

–perdón?

- que si puedo pasar?

-Ishizu sensei suspiro. – de acuerdo… adelante, sería ridículo si perdiera su primera clase en su primer día, lo dejare pasar hoy. Además esto es tan común que es ridículo molestarse por ello, a este paso pondremos letrero de "usted está aquí" gracias a usted señorita. – el aula rio otra vez. -Siéntese. –entre al salón. – ah y tenga cuidado de no perderse buscando donde sentarse. -El aula arranco a reír por última vez y masa fuerte.

La clase duro sus 3 horas exactas, el tema de hoy fue como un antiguo faraón con nombre ridículo le pateo el trasero junto con su mago oscuro compañero a un antiguo sacerdote y como bla bla bla…

Se hizo hora del almuerzo, me moría de hambre. No diré que tengo debilidad por la comida pero no puedo dejar de comer porque me pongo de malas. Baje al gran comedor y me coloque en la fila para elegir lo que comería, se me antojaba pollo frito y eso fue lo que escogí.

Buscando una meza me encontré con Eria-chan que se veía que me esperaba porque apartaba un puesto y no había tocado su comida.

-Como te fue? – me pregunto Eria-chan cuando me senté.

- aburrido… -decía mientras mordía un muslo.

- yo vi _Control primordial_ Fue entretenía aprendí mucho. -Decía Eria-chan mientras se comía unas albóndigas.

- ah! la materia que da Alexis-sensei. Ella es muy buena y además es muy bonita.

Yo tuve que calarme _historia de la magia_ con la amarga Ishizu-sensei, el 90% de esa materia no tiene que ver con mi tipo de magia, ya que hablan de los magos oscuros esto, que los magos oscuros lo otro. Que los magos oscuros le ganaron a no sé quién. Que los magos oscuros inventaron los tacos. Dios sáquenmelo! No quiero escuchar la palabra mago oscuro! Si la vuelvo a escuchar vomitare!

-Bueno pues entonces buscare otra mesa.- escuche una dulce voz detrás de mí. Eria estaba pálida, temblorosamente apunto el dedo a mi espalda y yo voltee la cabeza poco a poco.

Y ahí estaba, con su cabello rubio y sus ojos verdes esmeraldas. Mana-san había escuchado todo lo que había dicho y ahora me veía con una mirada que combinaba la tristeza y rabia. Ella dio media vuelta y se fue con paso rápido y firme.

-por favor espera… no era lo que quería decir!. –dije en voz alta. Todos se me quedaban mirando.

-no me molestes por favor! – fue lo único que puede escuchar, antes de que se dirigiera a la salida del comedor Entre las personas. Trate de perseguirla pero cada vez se hacía más difícil.

-Por favor espera no es lo quería decir. No es que odie a los magos oscuros, es que no soporto a los que hablan mucho de ellos… (Rayos eso fue aun peor!)- por que dije eso!

Ella me miro con más ira que hace un momento, y ya no puede verla más. Había salido del comedor. Me sentía como la mayor de las idiotas, bueno más de lo normal. Me di la vuelta y empezaron a caer las lágrimas. Me lleve las manos a la cara para limpiármelas para que nadie me viera así. Y de repente. PUM! Choque con una especia de pared acolchonada.

-Valla Lily-chan no cambias. Las vacaciones no te ayudaron en tu coordinación- escuche una voz calmada y alegre.

-Dharc-kun! – dije viendo a otro gran amigo.

**Dharc-kun es un hechicero de magia oscura, es muy bueno en ella. A primera vista intimida un poco por ser fornido y tener un mediador bastante atemorizante llamado Alaztork, pero no es así, el es muy noble y amistoso no dañaría a una mosca... a menos que mida 3 metros y ataque a las personas… o robe su comida… Como sea, Lo conocí poco después de conocer a Eria justamente aquí en el comedor. Había evitado que me callera cuando recién había cogido lo que iba a comer. Evito que se produjera un desastre. El estudia con mana-san y sabe todo lo que siento por ella. Me mantiene informado. A cambio le hablo sobre Eria, ya que el esta partido por ella. Lo que me hace pensar si detrás de esa apariencia seria y amistosa se oculta un lolicon… en fin.**

Me abalance sobre él en un gran abrazo. Me encantaban sus abrazos, es como si fuera nacido para eso. Y termine de llorar en su pecho.

-problemas en el paraíso? –me preguntó suspirando.

-ujum…- dije sollozando.

- que paso? No me digas… dijiste algo que no debiste decir y luego lo empeoraste tratando de solucionarlo con mana san…-levante el rostro y lo mire con cara de cómo sabes?

- la mitad del comedor se dio cuenta. Sabes no eres muy modesta.-dijo sonriendo. Eso me puso peor.

- no te preocupes no es lo peor que has hecho. Vamos a comer.

- algo me decía que si era lo peor. Insulte a la chica que amo! Que es peor que eso?. Nos sentamos a terminar de comer Dharc-kun saludo a Eria-chan con otra abrazo ella puso cara de: no un abrazo no! Pero era muy tarde. No la culpaba Dharc era un monstruo delante de Eria-chan y pareciera que la fuera a aplastar.

- no te preocupes Lily yo me disculpare por ti con ella… otra vez… -dijo Eria-chan con cara de cansancio como si esto fuera pasado más de 1000 veces ya.

**Bueno… ahora que lo pienso pude ser que si… ella se ha disculpado en varias ocasiones por qué: A no puedo hablar o B he salido corriendo… Continuo.**

-todo es culpa de esa estúpida Ishizu-sensei la lame botas de los magos oscuros. Saben que voy a hacer cuando la vea? Voy a agarrar a Gran Nadel y se la voy a meter por el…

No puede terminar de hablar ya que vi como Dharc-kun y Eria-chan se pusieron pálidos y señalaban temblorosamente detrás de mi otra vez.

Era Ishizu sensei con un aura endemoniada a su alrededor!

-A donde va a meterme su mediador señoría Lily?

Voltee la cabeza otra vez lo había vuelto a hacer. Había hablado demás, creo que para la próxima me sentare en una mesa que este a la espalda de la pared así podre quien viene y poder insultar sin problemas

.- eto…

No me dio tiempo de terminar de hablar cuando la sensei me agarro de la oreja. Y me saco del comedor.

-Corrijo esto es lo peor que le ha pasado a Lily. – escuche decir Dharc mientras me sacaban.

-itai! itai! Decía mientras me sacaban y escuchada a las personas en el comedor reírse. Tengo que dejar de decir las cosas en voz alta…


End file.
